


Rules for PDA with your Tevinter Altus Lover

by Dragomir



Series: Adoribull Rules of Affection [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Affection, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you must romance your Tevinter altus lover, there are rules you should follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules for PDA with your Tevinter Altus Lover

**Author's Note:**

> The rules of affection for Dorian and Iron Bull. Originally posted[here](http://dragormir.tumblr.com/post/125028235903/adoribull-29).

_Rule one for PDA with your Tevinter altus lover_ : Touching must be discreet and quick, or he will panic. Fleeting touches are alright and earn shy smiles. Touches that last too long brings bouts of panic and nausea.

_Rule two for PDA with your Tevinter altus lover_ : You cannot hold hands, or he will panic. A quick brush of fingers is alright. You can grab his hand if he trips, but can’t hold too long.

_Rule three for PDA with your Tevinter altus lover:_ Smile and say his name like a prayer. Just don’t kiss him in public. (Or do. When he feels he is safe. Then he will kiss like it is the only thing he will ever want.) He likes it when you say his name.

_Rule four for PDA with your Tevinter altus lover:_ Cup the back of his head and press your foreheads together. He can’t see anyone but you and he will not panic. He will smile at you, and say your name like a prayer.

_Rule five for PDA with your Tevinter altus lover:_ When he presses your foreheads togther and says ‘Bull’, voice soft and sweet, you may kiss him. He will not care who watches.

_Rule six for PDA with your Tevinter altus lover:_ If he touches his forehead, kiss the spot he touches. Make it quick, and laugh as he blushes. Say nothing when he presses a kiss to your forehead in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, I actually can be nice to Dorian...


End file.
